ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoa Muruchi Revenger
Zoa Muruchi Revenger is a Zoa Muruchi modified into a revenge weapon. Appearance Zoa Muruchi Revenger resembles the original, except a darker shade, green spots, clawed fins, and harpoon cannons on his shoulders. Stats *Height = 52m *Weight = 17,001 Tons *Home world = Planet Mates History Emgaltan's Continuity Origin After the Android Ultra Brothers and their leader Ultraman Ganger destroyed Planet Mates, many aliens from the world were lost in both death and space. One member of the Mates race named Ogrip had escaped with his Zoa Muruchi on his ship. The alien was broken, having lost his family consisting of a wife and daughter from Android Jack's beam. He was deep in grief and for the first month after Mates's destruction, barely ate or drank any of the reserves on his ship, just wallowing in self-loathing. Ogrip had failed his family, failed everyone he knew, even himself. Suddenly it came to him, he looked over a space news article he found through a received signal. It told of how the evil known as Ganger had turned a new leaf and was working with another ultra named Etale to fight against his former allies. Ogrip was angered, the robot who destroyed everything he had just decided to become good and now every travesty he had was perfectly fine. Right? No. He would not let his past actions go, he would get his revenge and bring the murderous AI to justice. Ogrip used the leftover weaponry from around his ship and began modifying his Zoa Muruchi. He did not focus on how it looked, but how it killed. The giant fish monster was decked out with deadly weapons like two giant harpoon guns and knives on the fins capable of breaking through Titanium. Ogrip now had his device for vengeance, and with it, he would destroy Ganger with the named Zoa Muruchi Revenger. Ultraman Ganger Zoa Muruchi Revenger appears in episode 12 with Ogrip. Powers *'Shark Salmon Ray:' Zoa Muruchi Revenger can fire a slightly empowered Salmon Ray from his maw. It is strong like the normal Zoa Muruchi's energy beam, being able to overpower Ganger's version of Emerium Beam. *'Mist Production:' Zoa Muruchi Revenger can secrete a thick mist from its skin, hiding its presence. *'Harpoons Shoulder Guns:' Zoa Muruchi Revenger has a pair of large harpoon guns mounted on its shoulders, said harpoons can be shot out to catch or rip the flesh of an enemy and metal off machines. **'Harpoon Shocker:' Zoa Muruchi Revenger can shock an opponent by channeling electrical energy through them. *'Bladed Fins:' Zoa Muruchi Revenger's hand fins have small yet sharp blades on them. *'Emerald Cluster:' Zoa Muruchi Revenger shoots several green energy spheres from the green spots around its body which home in upon opposition. *'Underwater Adaptation:' Zoa Muruchi Revenger is an ace at fighting underwater, being unchallenged in it. Trivia *My Muruchi race's heat ray is called the Salmon Ray. *Image by Furnozilla, edited by KitsuneSoldier. **To quote Furno. ***People: Character design needs to mean something, it must reflect who a person really is. ***Em: *this kaiju's design* Category:Muruchi Variations Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Cyborgs Category:Bioweapons Category:Water Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ganger